heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasen
Kasen is a SwiftWing with psychokinesis, prolonged life, and the ability to manipulate others with her mind. She belongs to ThatToast and the coding is from free formats, which will promptly be messed with XD Appearance Kasen is the embodiment of darkness. Her main scales are jet-black, darker than the blackest shadow. Her stripe stands out in a stark contrast, a bright red-pink that seems to glow. Her eyes are a startling hot pink, a contrast to her personality. Her mane is a beautiful platinum blonde, cut similar to an Aero's with long, side-swept bangs that she constantly has to brush out of her eyes. Her mane has dark violet highlights which she added herself. Her eyes are usually decorated with a dark ink of some sort. History Kasen was born to two low-ranking Pyros during the Reign of Devistation. Her mother was never at their house, always hunting for what food she could find, and was very apathetic. She didn't care about her daughter. Her father never wanted a child, so he ignored her and hardly fed her. He put on a kind, caring father facade when Kasen's mother was around, hiding his inner cruelty. When Queen Sphinx attacked the village, her mind twisted in a dark way. She took advantage of the chaos to kill her father. Her mother was nowhere to be found, supposedly killed in the attack. She escaped to the MudWing kingdom, hiding on the outskirts of a nearby camp. She stayed there for several years, hiding from the patrols that came by frequently. She found out that she had a new ability: psychokinesis. She managed to get one of the queen's sisters, holding her hostage for a large sum of money. The queen promptly agreed, giving her the money after her sister was released. Kasen traveled around Pyrrhia, avoiding the community as much as possible. When the War of SandWing Succession started, she worked as an assassin-for-hire. She had found out quite some time ago that she aged slower than a normal dragon, and found that she was gifted with mind control. She willingly stepped into Scarlet's arena and was her champion, up until Peril arrived. She loathed the fireborn dragon that took her place, but eventually grew to tolerate her. After the war, she settled down in what would later become Ignitis. She is currently wandering Pyrrhia with no goal in particular. Powers/Abilities PSYCHOKINESIS: Kasen can move and use objects with her mind. The more objects she moves, the harder it becomes to use her power. EXTENDED LIFE: 10 years for an average dragon would only be about two for her. MIND MANIPULATION: She can control others via stimulating their brain. It is possible to develop a resistance to this. The more dragons she uses this on, the harder it is to control them and the easier it is to break free. Trivia * her powers are based roughly on a superhero that my brother and I made up * she is also sort of based on how I am when I'm angry * she is neither a hero nor a villain * She appears to be 20, but is actually around 400 years old (math ugh) * she hates math and science * she has PTSD from her childhood Relationships Gallery